


Mucha

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ostatniakropla: przyjmujesz prompty powiadasz? *śmieje się złowieszczo* więc jeśli mogę to chciałabym prosić takiego w którym Louis w jakiś sposób zamienia się w… muchę(ta, która siedziała przed chwilą na moim monitorze pozdrawia. cóż, żeby nie było - ona jeszcze żyje!). :D Jaki udział ma w tym Harry? otóż, cóż. Harry jest naprawdę zakochany w Louisie i w tym momencie tak bardzo potrzebuje się wygadać, że opowiada muszce (oops, nawet nie wiem jak to się odmienia) o swoich uczuciach. :D Nie wiem, czy Hazz koniec końców będzie próbował zabić muchę - Louisa czy nie - wszystko w twoich rękach. W każdym bądź razie miło by było, gdyby Lou przeżył i jestem ciekawa, jak zareaguje po powrocie do swojej pierwotnej postacji. :) To tylko mój pomysł. Proszę, nie zabijaj. :D haha, polecam się na przyszłość. :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mucha

Louis wszedł do mieszkania, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i rzucając klucze na półkę. Ściągnął kurtkę, buty i ciągnąć za sobą, po ziemi torbę ruszył do salonu. W mieszkaniu panowała idealna cisza. Najwidoczniej jego współlokator, jeszcze nie wrócił. Opadł na kanapę zwijając się w kłębek i zamknął oczy. Dzisiejsze zajęcia na uczelni go wykończyły. Jedyne o czym marzył, to aby móc odpocząć. Powoli zapadał w sen, z którego zaczęło go wyrywać głośne bzyczenie obok ucha. Pomachał kilka razy rękę, aby odpędzić natręta i ponownie zaczął zasypiać.  
*****  
Obudził go głośny trzask drzwi. Otworzył powoli oczy, jego obraz był lekko zamazany. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie próbując przetrzeć oczy, jednak coś było nie tak. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Zamiast rąk miał jakieś czarne odnóża. Podniósł się z kanapy, która jak odkrył był o wiele większa od niego, jego ciało również było jakby lżejsze i…chwila, czy on latał? Podleciał do ściany, na której wisiało lustro i to co zobaczył przeraziło go. To nie możliwe, jakim cudem? Louis był muchą i nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało. Odwrócił się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, przy blacie oddzielającym kuchnię od salonu dostrzegł Harry’ego. Jego wzrok był skupiony na ekranie laptopa. Podleciał bliżej, aby sprawdzić co tak pochłonęło loczka. Kiedy był już w odpowiedniej odległości, zauważył, że na ekranie wyświetlane są ich wspólne zdjęcia. Podleciał bliżej i przysiadł w górnym rogu wyświetlacza. Spojrzał na Stylesa. Jego oczy były rozmarzone i błyszczały radością, a po twarzy błąkał się drobny uśmiech. Louis nie bardzo rozumiał tego zachowania. Nagle wzrok loczka się odrobinę przesunął i spoczął na Louisie.  
\- Prawda, że jest perfekcyjny?  
„Co?” Louis nie rozumiał o czym mówi chłopak i dlaczego w ogóle mówi do muchy?  
\- Lou, mój słodki Boo. Cały czas widzi w sobie wady, ale jak dla mnie jest idealny pod każdym względem. Uwielbiam jego lekko odstający brzuszek, niski wzrost, babski tyłek oraz błękitne oczy. Przypominają mi kolor bezchmurnego nieba. Najbardziej jednak kocham kiedy się uśmiecha, wtedy dookoła jego oczu pojawiają się urocze zmarszczki. Tak bardzo go kocham, a on o tym nie wie.  
Po umyśle Tommo krążyły cały czas słowa loczka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest w nim zakochany. Myślał, że uczucia Lou są nieodwzajemniona i nigdy nie będą.  
\- On jednak nigdy się o tym nie dowie – Harry kontynuował – Wiem, że nie mam u niego szans, a nie chcę tracić jego przyjaźni. Zbyt wiele ona dla mnie znacz…  
Wypowiedź chłopaka została przerwana przez odgłos tłuczonego szkła.  
*****  
Louis leżał na kanapie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. A więc to był tylko sen. Tak naprawdę Harry nie kocha go.  
Nagle do uszu chłopaka doszło ciche przekleństwo i dźwięk, jakby ktoś zbierał kawałki szkła z podłogi.  
\- Powiedz mu – usłyszał drugi głos, który dobrze znał.  
Louis lekko się podniósł, aby móc zerknąć przez oparcie kanapy. Zayn siedział na barowym krześle, przy blacie, odwrócony tyłem do szatyna, podczas gdy Harry wyrzucał rozbitą szklankę.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę mulata, przez co Lou z powrotem opadł na kanapę.  
Postanowił przysłuchiwać się rozmowie udając, że śpi, dopóki Malik nie wyjdzie.  
\- Przed chwilą ci powiedziałem, dlaczego nie chcę mu tego mówić. Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle?  
\- Oczywiście, że słuchałem – oburzył się chłopak – Ale dalej uważam, że powinieneś się przyznać Lou, co do niego czujesz.  
Czyżby to co usłyszał we śnie było prawdą? Czy to możliwe, by wypowiedź Hazzy przedostała się do snu szatyna? Najwidoczniej tak.  
\- Zaproś go na randkę – Malik kontynuował – Zaproponuj kolację, kino.  
\- Zayn – westchnął loczek, dając tym samym do zrozumienia kumplowi by skończył.  
\- No co? Nie musisz mu od razu mówić, że to randka. Po prostu zaproś go, przyjrzyj mu się uważnie, zobacz jak on to odbiera i może uda ci się wywnioskować, czy masz u niego jakieś szanse. Jak tak to powiesz mu co do niego czujesz, a jak nie to potraktujecie to jako przyjacielskie wyjście.  
\- Muszę się nad tym zastanowić – westchnął.  
\- Dobra, ja muszę wracać. Dzięki za notatki, jutro na uczelni ci je oddam – loczek i Zayn skierowali się w stronę holu. Po chwili Louis usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi, co oznaczało wyjście mulata. Szatyn usiadł na kanapie i wpatrywał się w wejście do salonu, czekając na powrót Stylesa.  
\- Lou – Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela – Wyspałeś się? – usiadł obok szatyna.  
\- Odrobinę – wychrypiał, po czym odchrząknął.  
\- Ciężki dzień co?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć, chociaż…robi się coraz lepiej – przysunął się do loczka, a jego usta wygięły się w tajemniczym uśmiechu.  
Harry nie bardzo rozumiał o co chodzi chłopakowi. Czuł jak robi mu się gorąco, kiedy od twarzy Louisa dzieliło go zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
\- To jak? Zaprosisz mnie na randkę?  
\- Słyszałeś – jęknął młodszy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój oraz ogromny rumieniec.  
Louis tylko pokiwał głową, chichocząc na widok miny współlokatora.  
\- Ile?  
\- Wszystko.  
\- I?  
\- Lubię cię Harry i to od bardzo dawna.  
Na twarzy loczka pojawiło się nie dowierzanie, które po chwili przerodziło się w radość. Pochylił się nad szatynem i lekko musnął jego usta. Odsunął się na chwilę i spojrzał w piękne, błękitne tęczówki. Widział jak błyszczały mówiąc, że chcą więcej. Pochylił się by ponownie zasmakować ust Tomlinsona, jednak coś mu przeszkodziło. Pomiędzy nich wleciała mucha i zaczęła latać dookoła.  
\- Ugh… - Harry zaczął machać ręką, aby ją odgonić – Mamy łapkę?  
\- Daj spokój – Louis zachichotał – Zostaw ją i lepiej zabierz mnie, w końcu na randkę – podniósł się z kanapy wyciągając rękę w stronę loczka. Chłopak ją pochwycił i po chwili staną obok Lou.  
\- W takim razie chodź, co powiesz na kino? – objął niższego w pasie i poprowadził w stronę wyjścia.


End file.
